Alex In The Country Of Hearts 1 - Land Of Wonder
by AlphaNightshadeWolfGirl
Summary: Alex has heard the story of how her aunt Alice ran away... but shes never belived it. A man with cats ears and tail, who calls himself boris, visits her dreams, and is her only human friend. Shes different, special. Then one day, she follows a white rabbit... and ends up in the Country of Hearts! Rated M just to be safe...
1. Land Of Wonder

# Land of Wonders - Alex in Wonderland! #  
>14 year old Alex was sitting in the garden in the huge backyard. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple dress with silver leggings, and black ballet flats, and she had a violet flower in her hair. She was allways outside, and was the odd one, comared to her two sisters. She spent more time with her black cat Magik and her white fox Luna than with people, was awefuly shy, and hardly ever said a word. Her mother had allways told her about how her sister alice had just, well, vanished one day, and how she hoped Alex woud never do the same. She knew she would never do such a thing... but little did she know that fate had a different idea...<p>Alexs POV I sat in the garden, my fox friend Luna and my kitten Magik beside me as we layed under the cherry tree. I was making crowns out of flowers when i heard a noise. I looked around, and spotted a peculiar looking white rabbit wearing specticles! I watched as it dissapeared, and i followed. Magik hopped up onto my shouder and i cradled luna as we quietly and quickly chased the rabbit. It dissapeared into some long grass, and when i followed, i screamed... i was fLling down a hole!<p>

I felt like i had been falling for an hour when i noticed a man with white hair, rabbit ears and specticles. Magik hissed at him, making me warry. "My, my, looks like youll have to split the medicine." Was all he said, and we hit the griund. I dusted myself off, craddling luna and magik close as he handed me a glass bottle. "Its just medicine, drink it. Im Peter by the way, Peter White." Peter sad, and i took the bottle. Only after luna and magik drank some of the liquid did i dare drink any, i trusted my friends more than i trusted this man... peter... it tasted like strawberries, and sugar and chocolate.

Peter smiled as he said "if only our dear alice woud have been more like you!" I froze as I asked "a-alice... m-my auntie alice?! M-Mum said she d-dissap-peared when th-they were y-younger" my blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, and magik climbed up on my shoulder, and luna dissapeared into the small bag of black i allways carried. Peter took my hand, and i followed him into this strange new land of wonder.

A knight walked over, and I couldnt help it, I hid behind peter. Ace looked at peter as he said "you found a new girl? That was quicker than getting alice here was." I peeked out at ace, as magik climbed into my bag. Ace smiled, and i slowly came out from hiding behind Peter. "I'm Ace! Pleasure to meet you- er, whats your name?" Ace asked, looking at me. "A-Alex N-Nightshade" I say, looking down at my feet. Ace and peter walked with me down a path until we came to a mansion. Two boys, who must have been my age and were almost identical, stood at the gate "Ooo! Can we play with the outsider? Can we, can we?!" They said, and I found myself hiding behind peter again. "Maybe later, but were here for her to meet Alice, Blood, and Eliot..." Ace said quickly, and the twins frowned. "Well, were coming to! Im Dee, and this is Dum!" Said Dee.

When we arivd at the mansion, i looked at it... it was as big as ours back home, allthough a bit wireder, and i liked it instantly. A woman with brown blonde hair and blue eyes greeted us, and i recognised her as a slightly older Alice from the pictures Mum had. "A-alice?" I squeaked, looking at her. I realised she was pretty, nt like mum but in a different way... Alice smiled at me "you are?" Peter was the one to speak first and aaid "she is your neice." Alices demanor changed, and she hugged me. I felt glad to see someone i knew i could trust in this world that was scaring me...

Peter and Ace and Dee and Dum all walked behind us as Alice took me to a lavishly furnished room. A man who looked eeirily similar to my father sat on the couch, as did a man with orange-ish blonde hair and rabbits ears. "Peter! You fool! You brough another little girl!" The other rabbit guy said, and i flinched, hiding behind my aunt. "Eliot! Stop it this instant! This girl i my niece, and shes allready here and taken the medicine. You know the rules of the game!" Alice said, putting and arm around me and pulling me out from hiding. I nervously watched them, shaking slightly from nerves. I wanted to run, to hide and never have to be seen. Luna poked her head out of my bag and i craded her in my arms, her warmth helping calm my nerves.

I sat on the couch between alice and peter. I had learned all about this place, which was called the Cuntry of Hearts. Alice was in love with Blood, who owned the manor, and had chosen to stay instead of go back to the real world. I found that i wasnt the least bit surpised or confused by this world, as i had dreamt of a place much like this... i was pulled out of my thoughts when i saw someone i actually knew, and my eyes went wide... but it was impossible, he had onoy been in my dreams... he couldnt be real. But the name came out of my mouth anyways, with no warning or thught of it on my part. "Boris?" 


	2. Old Friends

# Old friends #  
>"Alex?"borise said. 'It is boris!' I thought, shocked. The others seemed surprised we knew eachother. "You two... have met?" Peter asked, looking extreamy mad. When boris just smirked, Peters watch became a gun, and he shot at boris, who easily dodged the bullets. I watched, smiling slightly, as i had seen how amazingly quick boris could move, how easily he could dodge. After a while alice shuted at them to stop. When they had she asked "how do yiu know eachother!" "I've been here before... but ony in dreams... " i whisper, and alice seemed surprised.<p>Magik bounced out of my bag and over to boris and he said "yes, im a cat as well, " as she pawed at his tail. Luna, who was back in my bag, growled at all the noise. Boris walked over, and peter looked like he wanted to punch Boris when i hugged him. He was my only friend who was even remotely human, and I was glad he was real. And that he was here. He fixed the violet that was in my hair, and I touched the black chain bracelette with a striped pink and purple paw print charm on it that he wore. "You kept it?" I asked, and he nodded as he said "why wouldnt i have? Were best friends arent we?" And i smiled.<p>

Later, i sat in the forest beside Boris, as we watched the sky go from noon to midnight. I giggled as lua and magik stared up at the freaky sky. I leaned against boris, who smiled, and said "im glad you came Alex..." i giggled as the sky turned to mid after noon. Dee and Dum came over and said "wanna play a game," "um... s-sure..." i squeaked, nervous. Dum grabbed my hand and dragged me deeper into the woods and Dee followed us. When we stopped, we stood by a pond, and suddenly he ulled out a curved sword. "Lets battle, " Dum said, and dee tried to give me another sword. But i opened my bag, and pulled out a sword in its seath, which was eony wood with flowers and a crescent moon carved into it. I pulled out my sword, which had a sapphire in the hilt and sparkled, yet something about it screamed of dark magic and great power. I lungedd, catching Dum unaware but he only just managed to block my move. We battled, but after a few minutes i knocked his blade away, and held mine to his throat, and he knew he was trapped "Two against One wouldnt be fair, let aalone One on One," I said, chalanging them. The second battle lasted ony slightly longer, with both bys disarmed, with Dum at the end of my sword and Dee pined against the tree by my other arm.

After i let them up, both boys watched me in wonder as i tied my seath to my belt. I had changed into a tunic of white and red and gold earlier, and when i was finished Dum said "Teach us how to fight like that, please! Well do whatever you want, just teach us your ways!" His voice was hushed from awe, and i blushed. "O-okay..." i said. When we went back to the mansion, it was clear that they had meant what they said. At dinner, they sat on one side of me, and Boris on the other. "They try and fight you?" Boris asked. When i nodded he grinned "It looks like they learned how amazing you are," he said. I knew he meant that i was amazing at sword fighting, but part of me felt like he thought i myself was amazing... 


	3. Kiss and Touch

# Kiss And Touch #  
>I sat in the Bloody Twins room. We had just had a training session, and were taking a break. Dum sat on one side of me, and Dee on the other. Suddenly i felt Dum slide his hand up my leg. My eyes widened in surprise, but as quickly as it had happened it was over, and it was almost like it had never happened. I wondered if maybe it had been my imagination.<p>I sat in a meadow i had found, planing flowers in the sunset (it had been dawn moments ago, but i was allready used to the odd time sequence) when i heard someone behind me. I turned to find Ace watching me. "Oh... um, h-hi ace..." i say quietly. I had never talked much, and when i did i was usually so shy i stuttered for most of my sentences. I dusted my hands off and stood up, picking up the old blanket id been usig to sit on so my pink and white dress and stockings wouldnt get ruined by the dirt. Ace smiled as i put my things in the hollow of the cherry tree nearby. "Hey Alex... theres something i want to show you..." he said, and i nodded. He took my hand gently, and led me down a path, and up a hil. He sat me down, and i noticed how amazing the sunset was from here.I didnt realise he had sat down beside me until i felt his hand touch mine. I blinked, looking up at him as he said "Your speacial you know..." When the time sequence changed to noon, he stood up, offering his hand to help me up. I took it, pulling myself up. We walked back to the mansion, and he said goodbye.<p>

The next day, during breakfast, (Blood had made pancakes and eggs, and raspberry tarts!) Boris invited me over to Heart Castle. "I dont think thats a good idea, you know Peter and Ace are there..." Eliot said. Boris frowned "but i want Aex to meet Vivaldi..." I smiled and said "I want to go," making him smile brightly. When we left, Dum was still eating, but Dee followed us as far as the gate.

When we reached the castle, i looked at it in shock. Ace greeted us at the entrance, and i followed him down the hall, holding Boris's hand. I saw Peter talking to a lady with a crown. She looked at us as she said "who do we have here?" I felt comfortable around her, and didnt hide for once. She seemed... nice. Peter was glaring at boris, but i ignored them. "Im Alex Nightshade" she smiled and introduced herself as Vivaldi.

After that, me and Boris went to his room. I sat on the couch, happy to see the familiar setting. I had missed comeing here, as since i got here i had stopped having dreams. Boris sat next to me. He surprised me by kissing me... my eyes widened, but i kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his neck. After a bit, he pulled away. Blushing, i looked at the wal, trying to figure out what had just happend. Boris sat with his back to me, and i clutched the pillow, wondering what to do, and how i felt about him kissing me.

When it was time for the twins training session, i grabbed my sword and went to thier room. I showed them how to do a move i call the Cat, where you slash your blde from one of thier shoulders to thir side and then the other shulder to their other side, but with extream speed. Once both bys had learned the move, we took a break. Dum touched my leg again, only this time he didnt pull away. I felt Dee kiss my neck and gasped. Dum kissed me, his hand sliding under my dress. Dees hand was on my breast, and i blushed. My eyes were closed as i whispered "please, stop," i was surprised when they did, and opened my eyes. I walked out of the room, and once i closed the door, i ran to my room. I curled up in my bed, confused. Who did i have feelings for? What feeling was this? Why was this happening to me? Those were the last thoughts i had before sleep overcame me. 


End file.
